How Ben 10 Could Have Ended
Presenting to you the First Episode, How Ben 10 Should Have Ended! Ben: (Transforms into Heatblast for the first time) AAAHHH!!!! I'M ON FIRE!!!! I'M ON FIRE!!!!! YAAAAGGHHHH!!!!! (Stops and realizes that he's not burning) Hey. I'm on fire and I'm Cool. Check it out, I'm totally hot! (Burns) Maybe there is SOME side effects after all. (Completely turns ashes and dies) Stinkfly: (to Gwen) I can't shake cracker-breath. You're gonna have to trust me. Gwen: Trust you? (Stinkfly tosses Gwen off his back, then grabs her and flies to the Washington Monument; Gwen screams) Grandpa Max: Come to Grandpa. (Stinkfly flies by Grandpa Max, allowing him to grab Gwen, but drops Gwen) Grandpa Max: I'm all right. See see you at the Hot Dog Stand. Gwen: I survived! (A Brick falls on her head) Stinkfly: Granpaa!! Grandpa Max: Sorry. Stinkfly: Finally that brat away for good. Gwen: I am alive and can still hear you! (Angry) ---- Skips Forward ---- Ghostfreak: Oh, man. Who is this guy? A Robo-Crabbo-Manno... Gwen: Remember when I said I wanted to be there when you got your butt kicked? I take it way back.... (Kraab approaches) Ghostfreak: (Shows funny Faces at Gwen) Nyaaa! Gwen: Now I take that back. Go Robo-Crab! Kich his butt! Ghostfreak:'' (To Crab) You better keep your claws to yourself. (To Gwen) I hate you. ---- Skips Forward ---- '''Gwen': Charmcaster? Is there anybody who doesn't hate us involved in this thing? Ben: I like Clancy. Attractive name. Gwen: Ewww! Ben: You too find him cool? Gwen: No, Eww! Ben: You? (Gets killed) Gwen: Now YOU'RE gone. (Gets Killed) ---- Skips Forward ---- Ben 10,000/Four Arms: (about Vulkanus) I do not have time for this. I'm not going to miss another one of his birthdays, so I'd appreciate it if you just chill out in the Null-Void. (reverts back to his human form) Vulkanus: Chill out, eh? Do you have Coke, fries and Pizzas? Ohh, Barbecue too! Ben 10,000: Seriously? Her takes 50 bucks and help your self at the Null Void (Gives him 50 bucks). (Vulkanus jumps into the Null Void, XLR8 runs to his HQ and reverts to his human form) Ben 10,000: Told you I wouldn't miss your birthday. See, told you so! (Ken sees him and hugs him) Ken: Thanks, Dad. Ben 10,000: You only turn 10 once....and again and again and again. You know Azmuth's Time changer 5000? Skips to the cafe' where Robin and Iron Man is seen with Ben Iron Man: You know you argue with Gwen a LOT, yeah? And you do not know HOW to handle your son, yeah? Robin: Yeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaahhhh? Ben: True, but if you survive with her a week I'll give you my Watch. Iron Man: (Stares at each other).... Robin: (Drinks Milk) Duuuuuude, continue on. End of Cafe' Scene Tetrax: Don’t worry, I’ve had many of these tests performed on myself. Never felt a thing. Ben: But don’t you have like diamond hard skin? Tetrax: ...Good point. Let's get started! Ben: I have Paper Thick Skin. (Tetrax tears Ben apart) Tetrax: Guess, you are right. Like or Dislike? Like Dislike Category:HICHE